


Precious

by Selah



Category: GE+IM, Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Glove Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season of Kink 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: The doctor will see you now.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noapyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapyon/gifts).

> Written for the medical kink square of my Season of Kink card.  
My Miya muse is still not sure what he thinks of this, but there we are.

As soon as Naoki stepped into the exam room, he could practically taste the other man's fear. Sour and tinged with self-loathing. Taking off his glasses, he tucked them into the breast pocket of his lab coat before addressing his next patient.

“Yaguchi-san?”

Dark eyes met his, widening briefly, but Yaguchi was already caught. Naoki could feel his hesitation, his uncertainty. Curious, the vampire took advantage of the link between them to find out why. What he found was almost too sad for words. Well, his sire could scold him for taking a new human pet later. What kind of doctor would he be to just ignore a patient's pain?

“Not alone anymore, Yaguchi-kun, never again” Naoki murmured, reaching up to cup his new pet's cheek. “Or is it Masaaki-kun?”

“Only to my mother,” the other man mumbled, leaning into Naoki's touch with closed eyes. “Everyone else calls me Miya.”

“Miya-kun,” Naoki purred, drawing the man down into a brief, nipping kiss. Just enough to get a taste of Miya's blood and further cement the bond between them.

“So,” he said, slipping back into doctor mode even as he stepped back, “Goto-san said he had trouble finishing your exam?”

Miya actually blushed at that, ducking his head.

“Wasn't trying to be troublesome,” the other man mumbled. “Difficult veins, I guess.”

“Too much coffee, not enough water?” Naoki teased, chuckling softly. “All right, let's have your arm then.”

To be fair to the nurse, Miya did indeed have troublesome veins, and not from dehydration. Of course for a vampire, such difficulties were relatively easy to overcome. In short order, Naoki had two tubes filled and a growing problem. From the way Miya was suddenly restless on the exam table, he suspected he wasn't the only one, if in quite different ways.

“Is it the needle or the blood?” he asked casually as he started straightening up.

“The gloves, actually,” Miya mumbled, his cheeks taking on an adorable pinkish tinge. “... and maybe the needle, too, but mostly the gloves.”

Naoki stopped, just about to take off the gloves when Miya confessed his interest. They were still at the clinic, this was arguably the worst possible time ... and yet Naoki couldn't deny a certain thrill with the thought. Going to the door, he made sure it was locked and sealed before returning to the exam table.

“You've been such a good boy, Miya-kun,” Naoki murmured, rubbing a gloved hand over his thigh. “So brave and strong for me, even with that fear in you. I think that deserves a reward, don't you?”

“R-reward? What ... what reward?” Miya stammered, eyes widening again as Naoki's gloved fingers ghosted over his clothed cock. “S-sensei!”

“Don't worry, pet, no one's going to hear a thing.”

Miya sputtered what Naoki could only assume were additional attempts at protests even as the vampire quickly opened the man's pants. Miya was already half hard and Naoki couldn't help a fanged grin at that. Instantly, Miya's protests came to a stop, though the man was still trembling as Naoki took him in hand. He hummed at the feel of Miya growing harder, stroking him a few times before bending down to give him a long, slow lick from base to tip.

“S-sen-sensei,” Miya stammered.

“I said I was going to give you a reward, didn't I?” Naoki said, smiling up at his new pet. “You can return the favor later, if you like. For now, just relax, enjoy.”

The bond was still so new between them, Miya was obeying without thought. As much as a part of him wanted to linger, to explore Miya completely, Naoki knew better than to try it at the clinic in the middle of the afternoon. He probably only had a few more minutes before someone would get suspicious, especially with his reputation for being an expert at handling difficult draws. Sucking the head of Miya's cock into his mouth, he let his fangs graze against sensitive flesh, sliding his mouth down as low as he could. Miya's reaction was immediate, the other man's hands closing in his hair as he moaned.

A few quick tricks and Naoki was licking his lips as he gently tucked Miya's spent cock back into his jeans. Not as good as a proper lunch, but it would do for the moment.

“All right, all done, Miya-kun,” he said, taking off the gloves with a snap. “So, I'll see you tonight? Eight o'clock, your place? We have some things to discuss.”

“I, um, yeah....”

“All right then, I'll see you later.”

Squeezing Miya's thigh in parting, he broke the seal and left the exam room. At least he still had a few hours before he would have to explain all of this to his own sire. Perhaps the good wine with dinner tonight.


End file.
